Kids These Days
by LunarLilies
Summary: The kid heroes are back! Melvin, Timmy and Teether are staying at the tower for a week. Raven's happy, of course, but are the rest up to the job?
1. What to Do

"HA! I'm past you!"

"Nuh uh, that's MY car!"

"No, I'm the one who go the blue one!"

"No, I DID. You got the green one."

"NO YOU."

"Uhh, hello? You're the one who's green."

"I'M NOT… well, I don't choose green every time!"

"How do you know that?! You didn't even realize that you're green right now!"

"Yes I did- err, do. I was just, um, testing you!"

"Yeah, right!"

It was pretty much a normal day at Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy continued their ranting, switching topics every two sentences. Robin heard Beastboy, mistakes, and… pizza toppings? He raised an eyebrow while leaning on the counter. Starfire watched frowning, a bit worried that the argument might have been too tense.

"Friends, perhaps this is not the time to be shouting." Cyborg and Beastboy froze in their positions and looked at her. They both gave the same answer.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just thought-"

"I think what Starfire means is that both of you lost." The two boys stared blankly at the teen wonder then remembered why they were arguing in the first place.

"THE GAME!" they screamed. They turn to the TV to see the word 'LOSER(s)' on the screen. "Aww, man. I knew we shouldn't have played 2 on 2 against the gamestation. It always wins." The green changeling sulked and flopped onto the couch.

"Wait, so you guys were on the same team?" asked the masked male. Beastboy and Cyborg stopped for a moment then smiled sheepishly.

"Heh heh, I guess we forgot." Starfire smiled then hovered with a question.

"What shall we do now? I am growing very bored and we haven't been receiving much attention signals from the red device." The boys didn't speak, looking at the Tamaranian confused.

"I think Starfire means the crime alerter [1]" Raven said. She walked into the common room, a small smile on her face.

"Oohhh." said the three boys.

"Oh! Raven, where have you been? Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and I have been talking about thing to do. Friend Cyborg and Beastboy have been especially lobstery playing the station of games this week." Starfire said, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Cyborg and Beastboy are always lobst- I mean crabby, crabby Starfire- when they play. As for you first question, I have something that will help."

"What? I'm game for anything that beats playing with grass stain here." Said Cyborg

"Hey!" Robin smirked and replied to Raven, "What?"

"The monastery where Melvin, Timmy and Teether stay is having a closed meeting that will go on until next week. It's involving old traditions that require much silence and the monks prefer that the kids aren't there when it happens." Raven smiled a bit more. "They need some peace."

"Wait are you saying-?"

"Oh, how wondrous! I shall have their rooms made perfectly!" Starfire said, gleefully. She flew out the common room, eagerly planning and thinking about the kids. Robin just stared at Raven.

"Are you sure, Raven? Having them over is great and all but can we really handle three kids when we already have missions?" Robin asked.

"Dude, that sounded weird. It's like, you and Rae are talking about adopting or something." Beastboy froze for a moment, eyes wide. Then he broke down laughing. His laughter sounded somewhat like this, "HAHAHA! KIDS! ROBIN! RAVEN! KIDS!" Raven merely threw Beastboy out of the room with her powers.

"Like I said, we can take care of them. It's only going to be one week and crime has been low for awhile. Besides, you haven't even met them yet… properly." replied the empath.

"But what about-" Raven walked away, the common room doors shutting behind her. Cyborg grinned and patted Robin on the ack.

"Well at least we've got something to do this week… hehe kids." The masked leader glared at him.

"Oh go eat meat or something." He replied pathetically.

* * *

Well, that's the beginning guys. Come back later for more!... wow that sounded chilled. Oh well. Review and you get an e-hug and some e-cookies! (Get it? Electronic hugs? Cookies? Oh well, never mind. That sounded better in my head. X)) BTW, have you guys noticed that everyone's 'looking' and 'freezing' in here?! LOL

~LunarLilies

[1] I didn't know what that thing-that-alerts-the-titans-about-crime was called, so I just said that it was well, a crime alerter. J


	2. A Mall Experience

Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this the first chapter but here it is) I OWN ZERO. (Well not literally, but for smart people you know what I mean. ;))

* * *

"But what about-" Raven walked away, the common room doors closing behind her. Leave it to Robin to ask the unnecessary questions. They're just kids… who should be coming in 4 hours.

_Happy: No, they're not! They're our kids!... who will be coming in four hours._

_ Our?_

_ Happy: Yeah, you, me, Know-it-all,-"_

_ You realize that all of you are technically me._

_ Happy: But I'm the awesomer one!_

_ Rude: No, you're not. I'M the only one who can burp this loud. _A sound of a belch could be heard loudly, within Nevermore, aka Raven's grimaced.

_ Could both of you please keep it down? I'm trying to think here._

_ Both: About what?_

_ Well, we all would know have heard it by now, huh?_

_ Rude: *muttering* Good point._

_ Happy: Aww, you're just wondering about that little comment that BB made, aren't 'cha?_ Raven stopped and scowled.

_Enough. There is nothing going on between Robin and I._

_ Knowledge: Oh, we know that. That boy is better off with Starfire, she completes him._

_ Ok, when and why did you decide to join in?_

_ Knowledge: I overheard the situation and I couldn't help but just throw in my piece._

_ Happy: You are so right. Robin-_

_ Knowledge: And don't think I didn't hear that, Happy._

_ Happy: You know I'm joking! Anyway, Robin and Starfire are perfect for each other! Smiley and stoic, loud and quiet, cheery and serious! EEPPP! We should put them together!_ Meanwhile, Starfire floated by, carrying dozens of boxes in her arms.

"Umm, Starfire?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Is that all for the kids?"

_Happy: THE KIDS!_ Raven winced.

"Are you well?" said Starfire, worried.

"Yes, just… nothing. The boxes?" said the dark haired girl.

_DON'T do that again._

_ Happy: Sorry, I forgot… about that and the kids… but isn't Starfire and Robin just- MMPPHH!_ Raven sighed

_Thank you, Knowledge._

"- so that's why I must carry these. Would you like too see?" The purple-haired teen sighed again. _Happy._

"Sorry Starfire. I lost focus for a minute. Could you please explain once more?"

"Friend Raven, are you sure you are not ill?"

"Positive."

"Very well. You see, I couldn't find very many objects that little children would like, until I came upon some of my toys I played with when I was a child! Would you like to see?!" said the smiling alien. Raven sweatdropped.

_Knowledge: I don't think Starfire knows much about toys that children play with on Earth._

_ Don't jinx it._

Starfire dropped the boxes and opened one. She stuck her hand in it and pulled out a purple, moving… blob, the size of a shoebox.

"See? You push the gankon's belly and-" SPLAT! Lavender juice sprayed from the creature, err toy and landed on Raven's face. "Isn't it simply humorous? On Tamaran, we would take the gankons and have contests of who could spray the phiiko juice the farthest!"

_Knowledge: Heh heh, sorry._

_ …_

"Uhh" she muttered quietly. Raven wiped the purple substance off with the back of her hand. "Starfire, this is very considerate but I don't think this is what they usually play with." The green-eyed girl slumped.

_Rude: Now you've done it._

"Oh… I am sorry." She said quietly.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't still help out. Where are the rooms you prepared?"

The floating girl smiled, embarrassed. "Oh, I have not gotten to the making of their rooms yet. I was still searching and acquiring the objects that would fill their rooms up." She started to hover up and down the hall, in a pacing manner. "How shall we fix their rooms and find objects that the children would like?"

"Well, we could-"

_Knowledge: NO!_

_ Rude: NOO!_

_ Timid: NOOO!_

_ Happy: YES!_

_ Knowledge: Who took the duct tape off her?_

_ Timid: Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have-_

_ Happy: Yay! Finally! We haven't gone there in such a long time!"_

_ I know I'm going to regret this._

"-the mall."

"Starfire, I don't think Teether really needs 20 bibs."

"Oh, but they are so cute! Look, this on has a tooth on it!" Raven sighed. The kids are coming in less than 2 hours and they still haven't left the mall. So far, they got 5 blankets, 3 pillows, some teething objects, 5 sets of clothes for each child (Raven voted against this, but Starfire begged to shop for clothes), tooth brushes, toothpaste, a crib (Starfire's idea), cookies, milk, cake, mixes, macaroni and cheese, apple juice, orange juice, grape juice and mango juice (Raven was still wondering there was a grocery store at the mall), nightlights, and a whole lot of toys. Seriously, it ranged from legos (the big ones) to rubber duckies.

Raven was getting a headache from all of the stores they were going to and the stuff they were getting. It was a miracle that nothing exploded. The countless amount of sales people were driving her nuts. Apparently, everyone thinks that the titans were great customers and had money. _Robin is going to kill me when he sees the receipt._

"Starfire, can we please leave now? We can get 7 bibs, but that's all." The red head sighed.

"Very well." She proceeded to put 13 bibs back when an adult stopped her.

"Starfire, it is true that these things you're buying are for a child? Perhaps, yours and Robin's?" the reporter said.

_Oh great._

_ Rude: I hate these people I wish they would xxxxxxx xxxx xxxx and xxxxxx xxxxxxx._

_ Knowledge: RUDE! LANGUAGE! [1]_

_ Rude: Whatever._

"No, um, yes, but the child-" At least twenty people swarmed to the girls.

"When did this happen?"

"Is it really yours and Robin's child?"

"Is it Ravens?"

"How about Beastboy?"

"How many affairs have been going on in titans tower?"

"Azerath Metrion Zintoths. Azrath Metrion Zintoths." Raven chanted. _Azar, these people are annoying._

_Rude: See?_ She breathed then spoke up.

"No, this is not for any of the titan's children. Some of the honorary titans, who are actually children, are staying over. That's it." This brought up 2 seconds of silence then another blow of questions. Starfire was very frazzled.

"Let's go pay for the bibs Star."

The girls struggled to push through the crowd (and trying not to hit anyone/anything with flying kid products wasn't really helping Raven.) They paid and flew out the mall with black encased objects following them.

"Raven, perhaps we should have bought fewer things."

"No kidding."

"But shopping at the mall was indeed most fun! Yes?" Starfire said, beaming.

"I suppose so."

After the two titans arrived at the tower, preparations were being made. Cyborg quickly assembled the crib, Robin sorted through the toys ("Raven, I hope that you didn't spend too much money on this stuff." "Just keep sorting."), Beastboy got himself to putting the food away ("Mmmm, cookies." ZAP! "Don't even think about it.") and Starfire and Raven agreed on the doing the room. They decided that the kids should have one big room, with sections for each child. Yes, the entire process was exhausting but they finished.

The room looked wonderful. Three beds (well 2 beds and a crib) were placed separately against a single wall. A corner was contributed to toys, while another was bare ("For Bobby" "Who's Bobby?" Raven smirked. "You'll see.") There were glow in the dark stars plastered on the ceiling, arranged in the actual constellations (Robin's idea), the window was framed by thick, white curtains, with the view of the ocean. For the final tough, Raven put up some pictures of the team on the walls. All five of them slouched on the floor.

"Geez, I never knew this stuff was so hard setting up. I can't move my arms!" cried Beastboy.

"Well we got everything done in one hour. I think we can call it a day and wait for tomorrow." said Robin.

"Tommorow?"

Yeah. Tommorow Raven. Isn't that when the kids are coming?"

"Uhh, no."

"Well, when?" said Cyborg.

"In-" DING DONG! [2] The boys groaned.

"Today? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah?!" cried Beastboy and Cyborg. The empath was started to look frustrated.

"I told you that the monks we're having the meeting this week. I assumed that you knew."

"Well, the meaning of 'this week' doesn't explain a lot!"

"If you used your head, maybe it would have." Raven muttered, closing her eyes.

"Don't-" DING DONG!

"Friends! I know we are all very tired and could use some rest, but we cannot forget the children! Yes, we have worked very hard and I'm sure it will be very rewarding when they see what we have done! Now we must answer the door before our guests think we have forgotten about them!" Everyone sighed and stood up.

"Star's right, we should go get the door." Robin glared at Raven. "This better be worth it." he muttered. Raven glared right back.

"Let's go." The five trudged down the hallways until they reached the entrance. Cyborg pressed some buttons on his arm and the door slowly opened.

Five shadows could be seen on the floor from the visitors. When the doors fully opened, the titans saw two monks dressed in brown robes and three children.

The eldest was a 7-year-old girl, who had blond pigtails and a pink and white outfit, complete with a pink cape. The second child was frowning and had orange hair and an orange/yellow suit. The youngest, only a toddler wore sky blue footies and a bib with a tooth on it (Starfire smiled when she saw this.)

"Hi Raven!" cried the first two children. The baby gurgled and clapped his hands. The purple-haired girl smiled.

"Hello Melvin, Timmy, Teether."

* * *

Why, why why is Robin such a jerk sometimes? *sigh* That was alot of typing. It took me at least one hour -.- I know, I know, why is this chapter twice as long as the other? Well I was writing and one idea led to another, and I really wanted to add Raven's emotions into this. They're so much fun to write! Also, my last author's note? "wow that sounded chilled"? I meant cliched. Guys, is this formatted ok? There's alot of dialogue and I don't want it to be too distracting... Review Please!

Thank you **ilikehats2** for reviewing. To answer your question (which you probably figured out by now) no this isn't a Rob/Rae fic. In fact, I'm pretty sure that there won't be any coupes in this. There will be jokes and what-not but I plan to make this mostly humor, about Raven and how the titans watch the kids.

~Lunarlilies

[1]Lol, 'RUDE! LANGUAGE!' no pun intended

[2] Does the titan's doorbell really go ding dong? Do they even have a doorbell?


End file.
